Ruiseñoble/Transcripción Castellana
[ Tema Musical ] ---- Escena: Habitación de Marinette, Casa Dupain-Cheng. Marinette ve un video musical de Big Bang de Clara Ruiseñor y baila con la música en el medio de su habitación. ---- Clara: ♫ Don't you stop, dancing to the music. Baby! Yeah, just like a miracle. Don't you stop, dancing to the music, Music, oh, it's getting physical! Don't you stop, dancing to the music. ♫ (Marinette cae de espaldas mientras intenta mantener el equilibrio.) Alec: (en la pantalla) Clara Ruiseñor cantádonos de su éxito: Big Bang. (Marinette sienta delante de su mesa) Tikki: ¡Uh, esa chica es increíble! Marinette: ¡Me encanta, es un apasionado de su arte! Alec: (a Clara) Clara, es solo unos meses te has convertido en un éxito internacional con tu estilo tan único. Y también cantas y bailas al dormir. ¿No para nunca? Clara: Parece que nunca, si. Bailar y cantar lo son todo para mi. Y me alegro de compartir en abundancia mi canto y baile con la gente de Francia. Marinette: ¿Lo ves, Tikki? ¡Es una verdadrea artista! Alec: Vienes a París a grabar el videoclip de tu proxima cancion llamada Miraculous. Clara: Ladybug y Cat Noir me gustan tando como actuar. Un homenaje inspiradísimo porque me inspiran muchísimo. Marinette: (encantada) ¡Wow! ¡¿Va a hacer una canción sobre mí?! O sea, ¿Ladybug? Creo que me voy a… (cae hacia atrás de su silla) desmayar. Alec: Las audiciones seran en el Grand Palais, ¿no? Un pajarito me ha dicho que tienes a tu Cat Noir, coméntanos eso. Clara: Mi boca está sellada, aún no puedo decir nada. Nos falta una Ladybug para la canción, asi que acercaos hoy a la audición. (El telefono de Marinette suena y ella lo contesta) Alya: (en el teléfono con Mylène, Juleka, Alix y Rose detrás de ella) ¡Marinette! ¿Lo has oido? Nos vamos todos a la audición y tu también te vienes. Hoy no va hacer desaparecer como haces siempre, ¿vale? Marinette: ¿Y no poder conocer a Clara Ruiseñor en persona? Ni hablar. Hasta ahora. Alya: Nos vemos. Tikki: No te presentaras para ser de Ladybug, ¿verdad? Marinette: Pues claro que no. Solo queremos divertirnos en el vídeo, nada más. Yo nunca revelaría mi indentidad secreta. Tikki: Así me gusta, Marinette. (vuela y besa a Marinette en la nariz) Estoy orgullosa. ---- Escena: Oficina de Gabriel, Mansión Agreste. ---- Gabriel: Será perfecto para la apertura de las tiendas de Corea y China. (Nathalie le toma el disfraz de Cat Noir para Adrián) Decidido. Adrián: Pero, papá- Gabriel: Diseño la ropa de Clara desde que empezó. Se alegró mucho cuando le dije que estarías. Solo te ha visto en los anuncios, pero es una gran admiradora. Espero que no me dejes mal. Adrián: Claro que no, papá. ---- Escena: Afueras del Gran Palacio de París. ---- Tramoyista: Extras a la izquierda, audiciones de Ladybug por allí. (Dentro del camerino, Adrián se pone el disfraz de Cat Noir y se ve en el espejo.) Plagg: Una buena elección de tela, esto es un gran trabajo. Adrián: ¡Pero, no puedo llevar esto! Plagg: Siempre he pensado que el cascabel es ridículo. Pero bueno, llevar el disfraz es lo que querías muy en el fondo, ¿no? Adrián: No Plagg, se darán cuenta de que soy el veradero Cat Noir. Plagg: ¡Que va, la gente esta ciega! Voz: (desde afuera) ¿Listo Adrián? Adrián: ¡Voy… un momento! Si me de llevando esta máscara seguro que me reconocen. (Adrián esconde la mascara) No me la pondré. Bueno, les mostraré la actuación mas celosa que pueda. Con un poco de suerte me sustituirán. ---- Escena: ''Gran Palacio de París. Adrián sale de vestuario.'' ---- Clara: ¡Gracias a todos por venir! ¡Nos teníamos que reunir! ¡Bailaremos y cantaremos y que bien lo pasaremos! Alya: ¡Vamos a salir en el videoclip de Clara! ¡Es maravilloso! Marinette: ¡Aún no me lo puedo creer! Clara: Y nuestro Cat Noir es este: ¡Adrián Agreste! (El grupo va saludar Adrián, Adrian le saluda a Marinette y saluda a Adrián) Gabriel: El disfraz te sienta pefecto, como pensaba. Pero, ¿y la máscara? Adrián: No la he visto por ningun lado. Tramoyista: La buscaré. Clara: No te preocupes, está bien. Sin la máscara funcionará tambien. Ven. (Comienzan las audiciones para Ladybug, corre un montaje de varias chicas audicionando y fallando) Alya: ¿Te has fijado que Adrián se parece bastante a Cat Noir? Marinette: ¿Pero qué dices? Él es mil veces más guay que Cat Noir. (Se termina la fila de audiciones para Ladybug y no han encontrado a la indicada.) Clara: Comed esto, será más honesto. Marinette: ¡Oh, mirad, viene hacia nosotras! (Clara camina pero se tropieza, Marinette ayuda levantarse) Clara: ¡Aquí estás, dame un abrazo porque eres Ladybug! Marinette: ¿Qué? ¡No sé de lo que hablas! (se rie) Clara: Has hecho lo que Ladybug hubiera hecho, tienes un corazón puro y generoso sospecho. ¿Tu nombre? Marinette: Ah, Ma… Marinette. Clara: ¿Marinette, por favor de ser Ladybug en mi vídeo me harás el honor? Alya: ¡Si, será genial! Rose: ¡Hazlo, Marinette, te lo mereces! (Marinette avergonzada) Marinette: Es muy amable y soy una gran admiradora. Pero solamente he venido aquí a hacer de extra con mis amigas y es lo que quiero. Clara: Es una pena, pero lo entiendo muy bien. Es un gesto bonito muy de Ladybug también. Ven y siéntate para el maquillaje. ¡Haré que traigan con tus amigas en un carruaje! (Se va) Marinette: ¡Gracias, gracias! Tikki: Muy bien, Marinette. No has caído en la tentación. Mylène: ¡Marinette estás loca! Alya: ¿Has rechazado estar con Adrián por esta con nosotras? Rose: ¡Eres la mejor! (Mylène, Alya, Rose, Juleka y Alix abrazan a Marinette) ---- Escena: Afueras del Gran Palacio de París. La limusina de Chloé se parque y sale ella con un disfraz de Ladybug ---- Chloé: Gracias por venir, ya os podéis ir a casa. Alya: Antención, alerta roja, niña mimada. Marinette: Tranquila, conociendo a Ruiseñor, Chloé no tiene ninguna oportunidad. Alya: Vaya, ¿qué pasa contigo hoy? Debo inclinarme ante tanta sabiduria. Marinette: Eso es. En adelante seré la maestra Marinette Dupain-Cheng. (se rien) Chloé: Tu Ladybug ya está aquí. ¿Empezamos a grabar? Adrián: Chloé, hay que hacer cola y lo sabes. Chloé: Ah, sí. Esa formalidad. (Chloé comienza a bailar cuando acaba la gente le aplaude) ¡Cuanto tiempo! Ocho años de clases privadas con Aurélie Dupont de la opera de Paris. Lo sé, os he dejado mudos. Clara: Tiene suficiente talento para mí. Pero los dos debéis hacer buena pareja y… Chloé: (Chloé abraza Adrián) No hay problema, Adrianín y yo nos conocemos desde la infancia. (Clara pensando) André: El hijo del mejor diseñador del mundo y la hija del alcalde de París. ¿No sería algo perfecto? (Marinette enojada) Alya: ¿Problemas, maestra Dupain-Cheng? Marinette: ¿Chloé haciendo de Ladybug? ¡Ni de broma, no pasará! Alya: ¿Y eso te molesta más que no salir con Adrián en el vídeo? Marinette: Si yo fuera Ladybug, no querría que una mimada hiciera de mi. Clara: ¿Qué opinas, Gabriel? Gabriel: Artísticamente la jóven con coletas hubiera sido la ideal, pero es hora de grabar. Lo haremos con Chloé. Clara: Confío en ti, Gabriel. Chloé: (Chloé abraza Adrián) ¡Vamos a salir en el videoclip, Adrianín! O debería llamarte Adricat. (se ríe) ¿Lo pillas, Adricat? Adrián: Adricat, si. (risa nerviosa) Marinette: ¡Eh, esperad! ¡Me lo ha pensado, sí quiero hacer de Ladybug! (Tikki jadea) Clara: ¡Wow, este vídeo va ser de lo que no hay! (besa la cara de Marinette) ¡Gracias, gracias, Mrinette! (A Chloé) Lo siento mucho, Chloé no sé qué. Puede salir como extra bailando claqué. Chloé: ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que seas solo una ¡extra!? (Chloé y André salen) ¡Rídiculo, altamente rídiculo! ---- Escena: Afueras del Gran Palacio de París. Chloé se sube la limusina. ---- (Mayordomo le da un osito de peluche) Chloé: ¡Deja ya ese estúpido oso de peluche, Jean Euclide! (Chloé le toma el osito de peluche) ---- Escena: El vestuario del Gran Palacio de París. Marinette va disfrazar a Ladybug. ---- Tikki: Buena elección de tela, desde luego es un gran trabajo. Casi, casi como el real, ¿no crees? Marinette: Sí, está demasiado bien. Oh, Tikki, esta vez sí que la he hecho buena. Si me ven con esta mascara puesta, seguro que alguien me reconocerá, no puedo ponermela. Voz: (Golpea la puerta) ¿Lista Marinette? Marinette: ¡Sí, ya voy! (Marinette esconde la mascara) ---- Escena: Gran Palacio de Paris. ---- Alya: ¡Ahí, mirad! (Las amigas se aplaudan) Clara: ¡Estupendo! ¡Luz in crescendo! (se prenden las luces) ¿Así que Ladybug y Cat Noir, no? Marinette y Adrián: ¡No!… Ahm, sí. (ambos se rien) ---- Escena: Afueras del Gran Palacio de París. Chloé empuja a su padre. ---- André: Cariño, no podemos cancelar la grabación. Chloé: ¡Ah! Voy a llamar a mamá y le voy a contar como has destrozado mis sueños. André: No molestemos a nuestra reina por este asuntillo, ¿no, princesa? ---- Escena: Gran Palacio de Paris. ---- Clara: ¡Uno, dos y tres! ¡Tenéis que bailar para sincronizaros, así que la mano debéis daros! (Adrian y Marinette le da la mano, Clara se rie) ¡Que timidos, que timidos! ¡Perfecto, perfecto! Alya: Se va quedar boquiabierta cuando vea estas fotos. (Alya a traves de las fotos con su telefono) Rose: Pero cuanto se parecen a los verdaderos Ladybug y Cat Noir. Clara: ¡Ahora el disfraz, tapáos la paz! Marinette: Ah… bueno, estaba el disfraz, pero hay un problema con la máscara. No la he encontrado. Adrián: Pues… no la he visto. He buscado por toda partes en el vestuario. No la he encontrado. (Clara se ríe, Adrian y Marinette se ríen y Alix, Juleka, Mylene, Alya y Rose se ríen) Alya: Ahora no se parece de nada a los verdaderos. Tramoyista: ¡Vale, las tengo! (Adrian y Marinette jadean) Clara: La máscara apuesta. ¡El arte es nuestra respuesta! (Marinette y Adrian mira la mascara) Alix: ¡Woo! Alya: ¡Adelante! (Marinette y Adrián van a ponerse la máscara, pero el alcalde Bourgeois aparece) André: Lo siento, pero mi personal se ha percatado de que no estó en permiso 8-38, visto en la circular P65 que solo puede sacar en la tercera planta, que está cerrada por reformas hasta agosto. Así que no tiene permiso para la grabación ej Francia, y menos en París. Clara: No- no lo entiendo. Chloé: Pues que nada de cantar ni bailar. (Chloé le da el microfono) ¡el ruiseñor puede abrir la salas y volar! (Chloé lanza el microfono) Fijaos, un pareado. (Se cae el microfono contra la estrella del suelo, Clara se pone a llorar) Clara: No. Hay que grabar aquí, en esta ciudad. La capital del amor, un lugar lleno de color. Lo siento mucho por todos mis fans, es verdad. (Clara se va corriendo llorando y entra a su vestuario) ---- Escena: Guarida de Lepidóptero se abre la ventana. ---- Lepidóptero: Lágrimas de desilusión, dulce música para mis oídos. (La mariposa se convierte el akuma) Vuela mi pequeño akuma y demonízala. (El akuma vuela sobre París) ---- Escena: El vestuario de Clara. Clara llora, el akuma entra el micrófono. ---- Lepidóptero: (desde su guarida) Ruiseñoble, soy Lepidóptero. ¿Ha entratado por silenciarte? Con el poder que te daré. Todo el mundo cantará y bailará. Clara: Lepidóptero, sí. Todos bailaran aquí. (Clara se ha transformado en Ruiseñoble) ---- Escena: Gran Palacio de Paris. ---- Chloé: Se ha terminado, todos fuera. (todo el mundo se va, Chloé se ríe pero el látigo de Ruiseñoble le da a Chloé y su padre) Ruiseñoble: Cantar, bailar o rimar; congelados sin respirar. Chloé: ¿Pero de qué habla? ¿Bailar y hacer rimas? ¿Y porque no tocar la trompeta también? (Chloé se ha congelado, Marinette y Adián jadea) André: ¡Chloé! Por favor, sí ten clemencia. Hago rimas con eficiencia. Ruiseñoble: ¡Un as, no pierdas el compás! (Ruiseñoble le da con el látigo a los ciudadanos y los congela, Marinette entra en el vestuario) Marinette: ¡Hora de transformarse! [ Escena de Transformación ] Marinette: ¡Tikki, puntos fuera! (Marinette se transforma en Ladybug) Adrián: ¿Lista para vocalizar? [ Escena de Transformación ] Adrián: ¡Plagg, garras fuera! (Adrián se transforma en Cat Noir) ---- Escena: Afueras del Gran Palacio de París. Ruiseñoble latiga a los ciudadanos y se congelan. ---- Ruiseñoble: ¡Cantar, bailar o rimar, congelados sin respirar! (Ladybug agarra la mano de Ruiseñoble con su yo-yo) Ladybug: Yo creíaa que eras nuestra fan, Ruiseñor. Luchamos contra los villanos. Ruiseñoble: Soy Ruiseñoble, cariño. Te lo digo con un guiño. Si me encantas detener, la rima has de mantener. Ladybug: Vuelve con nosotros. ¡Aparta las emociones negativas! (Ladybug lanza el yo-yo y Ruiseñoble le agarro la cuerda de yo-yo) Ruiseñoble: El baile y la muscia crearán un lugar mejor, ¿no estás de acuerdo? ¡Pues que horror! (Ruiseñoble Lanza la cuerda de yo-yo a Ladybug pero esquiva) Ladybug: ¡Te ayudaré si me das tu akuma! Ruiseñoble: Mi akuma no te llevarás, me gusta como soy no se irá jamás. (Ruiseñoble se acerca a Ladybug pero Cat Noir la tropieza) Cat Noir: Me voy a unir al baile. (Ruiseñoble salta el techo del edificio) Ruiseñoble: ¡Eres como todos, solo quieres mi dolor! Intento hacer del mundo un lugar mejor. Lepidóptero: (desde su guarida) Vamos, Ruiseñoble, será mas fácil si les fuerzas a cantar y bailar. ¡Así nadie impedirá que consigas tu sueño, nunca jamás! Ruiseñoble: ¿No tiráis la toalla, aún seguís en la batalla? Ladybug: Dos son mejor que uno (a Cat Noir) ¡Cat Noir yo por la izquierda! Cat Noir: De acuerdo. (Ladybug y Cat Noir van a subir al tejado, Ladybug lanza el yo-yo y Cat Noir dale el bastón a Ruiseñoble, pero esquiva la encancho el CatMovil con su yo-yo) Ladybug: ¡Eh, cuidado! Cat Noir: Perdon, mi lady. (Ruiseñoble tira latigos para esquivar a Cat Noir le dare un bastón y Ladybug lanza el yo-yo a Ruiseñoble, pero esquiva la atrapo a Cat Noir. Ruiseñoble tira latigos Le ha dado a Ladybug y Cat Noir) Ruiseñoble: ¡Bienvenidos a mi nuevo musical, será vuestro golpe fatal! (risa malvada) Ladybug: ¡Eh! Quédate y baila aquó o te quedara congelado… ¿junto a mi? (Ladybug bailando) Cat Noir: ¡Eso es! Hay que rimar, comportarnos… como un par. (Cat Noir bailando) Lepidóptero: (desde su guarida) Buen trabajo. Ladybug y Cat Noir no pueden defenderse. Están demasiado ocupados componiendo rimas o bailando para no quedarse congelados. ¡Quitales sus prodigios! Ruiseñoble: Ya voy, sus prodigios tendrás hoy. (Ladybug deten a Ruiseñoble con su yo-yo) Ladybug: Cat Noir, somos profesionales. ¡Haz tus pasos de baile a marciales! Cat Noir: ¿Pasos de baile a marciales? Los de capoeira son magistrales. (Cat Noir bailando van a luchar a Ruiseñoble) Ruiseñoble: Cat Noir se ha quedado parado, porque de sumar siete y siete no sabe el resultado. Cat Noir: ¡Tururú, lo sé mejor que tu! Es- Ladybug: ¡Siete más siete es diecisiéte! (Ruiseñoble darle latigos para esquivar a Ladybug) Cat Noir: ¿Qué dices? Mi suma no paralices. Ladybug: Siete más siete es imposible de rimar. ¡Ten cuidado o te podrá congelar! Cat Noir: Por poco me meto en un lío. Pero no, bichito mio. (Ruiseñoble darle latigos a Ladybug y Cat Noir, pero lo esquivan) Ruiseñoble: Se os da bastante bien esto, pero pronto os cansaréis y os pasará como al resto. (Ladybug y Cat Noir se oculta detras del autobus) Ladybug: No es tan fácil, mientras paramos estar no podamos, porque cantamos y bailamos y a la vez rimamos. Cat Noir: Tienes toda la razón. Debes resolver esta situación. Ladybug: De acuerdo. ¡Voy a luchar con mi Lucky Charm! (Aparece umas esposas) ¿Para que estas cosas? Son unas esposas. Cat Noir: Pues termina esta tarea. ¿Se te ocurre alguna idea? (Ladybug usa su vision para las esposas, usa el Cataclysmo de Cat Noir y el yo-yo de Ladybug) Ladybug: No son para detener, sino para atacar. ¡Cat Noir, usa tu poder! Y esa expresion, es un morrón. Cat Noir: Algo que no me agrada, no se me ocurre nada. Ladybug: ¡Eh, Cat Noir, eres parlanchín, bailarín y saltarín! Fíjate que día hace hoy. Dime que voy y que entre… Cat Noir: ¡El optimismo! ¡Cataclysm! (Ladybug le da las esposas con su mano de Cat Noir, Agarra los pie con su yo-yo. Ruiseñoble, lo encontre a Ladybug y Cat Noir, Ruiseñoble jadea) Ladybug: ¡Juntos somos uno, estamos sincronizados! ¡Así que a por ella, porque estamos conectados! Cat Noir: ¡Juntos y en abrazo, toma un puñetazo! (Ladybug y Cat Noir le da los puños a Ruiseñoble) Ladybug: Sin torpeza, ¿me concedes esta pieza? Cat Noir: Bailemos un poquito, bichito. (Ladybug y Cat Noir le dar patadas a Ruiseñoble) ---- Escena: Gran Palacio de Paris. ---- Ruiseñoble: Así no se juega. Mi venganza aquí llega. Ladybug: A los que akumatizan, siempre dramatizan. Cat Noir: Esto se ha acabado, te lo digo muy sobrado. (Ladybug y Cat Noir ataca a Ruiseñoble pero esquiva, Ladybug le da la mano a Ruiseñoble y Cat Noir le da el microfono con su Cataclysm para destrirlo y sale el akuma) Ladybug y Cat Noir: ¡Prodigiosa Ladybug! (Ladybug lanza las esposas al aire y todo vuelve a la normalidad) Ladybug: Ya no harás más daño, pequeño akuma. ¡Yo te libero del mal! (Captura el akuma y lo purifica) Te tengo. Adiós, mariposita. (Ruiseñoble se vuelve a Clara) Ladybug y Cat Noir: ¡Bien hecho! Clara: ¿Ladybug, Cat Noir, venís a trabajar? Cat Noir: Lepidóptero te demonizó, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad. Clara: ¿Los dos me habéis salvado? ¡Que guay, buen resultado! Ladybug: Y tengo una estupenda idea para hacer ese videoclip sin que nadie te moleste. (Ladybug susurra al oido a Clara) ---- Escena: Biblioteca del Colegio Françoise Dupont. Los amigos escucha la música llamada Soy Ladybug. ---- Marinette (hablando): Por el día, soy Marinette, una chica normal, con una vida normal. Pero hay algo en mí, que nadie sabe todavía. Que tengo un secreto Coro: ♫ Es Ladybug, viene a vencer, ¡su corazón es su poder! Es Ladybug, lo vais a ver, nunca el mal se va a imponer ¡Es Ladybug! ♫ Rose: ¡Así mola mucho más! Mylène: ¡Y ahora salimos todos! Alya: Aunque Marinette y Adrián se parecían un poco a Ladybug y Cat Noir no era creíbles del todo. Marinette: ¡Es cierto! Lo hubiera pasado mal haciendo de Ladybug, ha sido mejor con vosotros. (Las amigas se abrazan a Marinette) Adrián: Sí, yo lo prefiero así. Nunca hubiera hecho bien de Cat Noir. Marinette: Lo se, nada que ver. Digo que… serías más soso como Cat Noir que como Adrián. No… no es que seas más soso como Adriá comparada con Cat Noir eres… no te pareces nada él. Adrián: (se ríe) Tampoco tu te pareces a Ladybug. Quiero decir… que tu eres más divertida. (Adrián y Marinette se rien) ---- FIN ---- Categoría:Transcripciones Castellanas